1. Field of the Invention
A solvent refined coal product is a solid and/or semi-solid material that cannot be converted readily to a fuel of lower viscosity (ca 220 Saybolt Furol Seconds at 99.degree. C.) unless it is blended with a large amount of light-boiling hydrocarbon stock or subjected to hydrogenation. The latter has the disadvantage of requiring large amounts of hydrogen. Both these alternatives are costly.
The present invention is directed to novel fuel compositions comprising: (A) a solid and/or semi-solid material formed by a process for upgrading coal which comprises the steps of: (1) subjecting a slurry composed of coal and a solvent containing donatable hydrogen, together with hydrogen, to catalyst-free hydrogenation conditions in a first hydrogenation zone to form an intermediate coal-solvent slurry; (2) deashing said intermediate coal-solvent slurry to form a coal-solvent solution; (3) subjecting said coal-solvent solution to catalytic hydrogenation conditions in a second hydrogenation zone to obtain a product that can be separated at ambient pressure into (a) a first liquid fraction boiling at a temperature in the range of about 100.degree. to about 375.degree. C,. (b) a second liquid fraction boiling above said first liquid fraction at a temperature in the range of about 200.degree. to about 525.degree. C. and (c) said solid and/or semi-solid material; and then (4) recycling at least a portion of said second liquid fraction to said first hydrogenation zone; and (B) a light-boiling hydrocarbon stock boiling at a temperature in the range of about 100.degree. to about 375.degree. C. at ambient pressure; wherein the weight ratio of said solid and/or semi-solid material to said light-boiling hydrocarbon stock is about 20:1 to about 1.5:1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is unaware of any prior art relevant to the invention defined and claimed herein.